One Piece Halloween Special part one
by Zero Kiryu Uchiha
Summary: Here you go Fans this is a holiday treat I am writing I wanted to write this on Halloween day but change of plans I am doing the story early This is part one though I will make part two on a different account ok Trick Or Treat and Happy Halloween


One Piece Halloween Special Trick Or Treat?

**TRICK OR TREAT! AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN ONE PIECE FANS! HERE IS THE ONE PIECE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL FOR YOU ALL DO ENJOY THE STORY. **

**DOUBLE PAIRING LUFFY X HANCOCK X ROBIN YES I AM PAIRING LUFFY WITH HANCOCK AND ROBIN. **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

It was a autumn month for of small pirate crew the straw hats as they were at lunch talking and discussing their fav holiday of October it was **_Halloween. _**

Luffy: I can't wait for Halloween! can't wait to have all the candy and food!

Chopper:Me too! and cotton candy.

Usopp: I know you guys are talking about candy and treats but what about scary costumes!

Robin: Hmm.. I got a better idea... Gang... as the crew stared at her.

Robin: We can do a Halloween party at thriller bark. Moria's old place.

This caused the crew to stare at her with fear.

Zoro: Hmm Not a bad idea.

Franky: I agree with Robin-Sis.. lets do it.

Luffy: Well then it's decided we are doing a Halloween party at Thriller Bark!

Chopper: Costumes!

Luffy: Yeah!

Robin: Hmm I thought of a costume for myself.

Nami: Like what Robin..?

Robin: I always wanted to wear a succubus costume.

Nami: Nice! I think i'll wear a cat outfit i'll be a cute Neko Cat!

Zoro: I'll be a samurai just as I wanted...

Sanji: AND I'LL BE PRINCE CHARMING FOR MY NAMI-SAN AND ROBIN-CHAN!

Zoro: How about you be the prince of retardia... that suit's you ero-cook..

Sanji: SHUT UP MOSS HEAD! WHY DON'T YOU BE A CABBAGE!

Brook: If Sanji-San becoming a prince i'll be a fellow Knight! Yohohhoho!

Franky: OW! I'LL BE A SUPER ROBOT! AS THE BLUE HAIRED CYBORG DID HIS SUPER POSE.

Usopp: I'll be a.. HERO! HERO OF ALL SNIPER'S!

Chopper: LIKE SOGEKING!

Usopp: OF COURSE!

Luffy still hasn't thought of what he wanted to be.

Chopper: I'll be a pumpkin!

Luffy: Hmmm as his head tilted to the side.

Robin stared at Luffy.

Robin: What would you want to be Luffy? as she smiled at him.

Luffy: Hmm not sure...? still thinking...

Robin: I have a idea since you like shining armor why don't you be a Spartan hero..?

Luffy: YEAH YOUR RIGHT THANK YOU ROBIN YOUR THE BEST! FOR BRINGING THAT UP AS HIS EYES SHINED.

Straw Hats: LETS MAKE THIS HALLOWEEN THE BEST!

Mean While in Amazon Lily.

Boa Hancock was sitting on her throne.

Hancock: I wonder what my Luffy is doing? I sure miss him...

Hancock was brushing her hair as she wondered what her Luffy could be doing

*Nyon sighed*

Hancock: What? as she stared at Nyon in a annoyed look.

Nyon: Your relationship with him is getting a bit too far..

Hancock: And so.. . I love him with all my heart...

Nyon: If that's the case try seeing him or calling him on a snail transponder...

Hancock eyes beamed when she heard Nyon about calling Luffy on a snail transponder.

Hancock: AS FUTURE WIFE I WILL DO THAT! SONIA MARI! GET ME A SNAIL TRANSPONDER!

Sonia and Mari: Yes Big Sister..

As The two sister's got their older sister a snail transponder and Hancock dialed Luffy.

On the Sunny.

The Straw Hats Snail Transponder was ringing.

Luffy walked over and answered it.

Luffy: Hello?

Hancock: LUFFY!

Luffy: Han-Hancock!?

Hancock: Oh Luffy my dearest! How are you! as she screamed in a happy way blushing.

Nami Zoro Sanji and the rest of the crew came behind Luffy and said.

Nami: Luffy who's that?

Luffy: Oh it's just Hancock..

Dead silence Filled the air.

Nami: Did you just say...?

Robin: Luffy is that Boa Hancock..?

Luffy: Yeah.

Robin: What she wants Luffy? as she looked at her captain.

Luffy: Uh Hancock want to come to our cool Halloween party..?

Hancock: Halloween Party? what's Halloween?

Robin: Luffy let me tell her what it is..

Luffy: Ok Robin.. as he gave the snail transponder to Robin.

Hancock heard him say Robin's name.

Hancock: Robin!? she always thought that Luffy had men in his crew Luffy did tell hancock he had women in his crew.

Robin: Hello Snake-Princess.. in a gentle tone.

Hancock: Uh.. Hello... she said in a firm way.

Robin: Luffy invited wants to invite you to our Halloween party..

Hancock: Define Halloween...

Robin: Halloween in other words Harvest Night... trick or treating Candy.. wearing costumes that type of thing Snake-Princess.

Hancock: Is that so...? as she had her hand under her chin.

Robin: Yes we are going to have a party you are welcomed to come..

Hancock: Very well as Future Wife... I will come to my Future Pirate king's Halloween Party. as she had her eyes closed.

This caused the crew to fell in horror as dead silence filled the air hearing Hancock say "Future Wife" when those words repeated in their heads they turned to Luffy with weird looks on their faces.

Luffy: What's with the looks guys? as he stared at his crew..

Nami: Lu-Luffy... please tell me what she just sat... with a shocked face.

Sanji looked like he was going to explode in a ball of flames like Ace as he stared deathly at Luffy.

Franky and Usopp's eyes widened staring at Luffy

Zoro somewhat smirked.

Robin also had a look at Luffy..

Robin: So Hancock is Luffy's pirate empress she said in thought... as she looked at her captain.

Robin clutched her chest as she stared at Luffy.

Robin: Luffy... she said in her mind.. just staring at him.. with a almost sad look on her face.

Luffy: YAY! HANCOCK IS COMING TO THE PARTY! HE JUMPED.

At this the whole crew stared at Luffy like he was crazy.. sanji quickly ran to luffy and grabbed him by the shirt.

Sanji: LUFFY! PLEASE TELL ME THAT HANCOCK-CHAN DID NOT CALL YOU HER "FUTURE PIRATE KING!" PLEASE TALK NOW! YOU MORON! AS HE WAS SHAKING LUFFY WITH RAGE AND TEARS.

Luffy: Uh! as sanji was still shaking him back and fourth.

Sanji: START TALKING! NOW!

Robin: COOK-SAN LET HIM GO! she yelled with anger. the crew all turned to her and flinched.

sanji flinched letting go off Luffy.

Nami: Robin..? in a shocked way.. she never seen Robin yell in a angry way before.

Sanji: Robin-Chan.. ? as he stared at her in disbelief.

Robin: Don't you touch him again..

Robin: I don't understand... Luffy has a future wife already...?! she yelled in her mind.

Luffy: Robin are you ok..?

Robin: Huh? as she was snapped out of her trance.

Robin realized what just happened as she ran to the women's quarter's to think about what she done.

The crew saw her ran the quarter's as Nami ran to go see her.

**ALRIGHT FANS I THAT'S IT! START WAITING FOR PART TWO. PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
